1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an article for restraining movement of objects carried on the rack of a dishwasher and, more particularly, to improvements in articles of this type comprising a net for disposal over objects in the rack.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As well known in the art, most dishwashers include a door mounted to a housing having dish racks that move from a position outside the housing for loading and unloading the objects, namely dishes, glasses, etc. to a position inside the housing for storing and washing the objects. Jets are usually positioned on the top and bottom of the housing, that is above and below the racks, to direct the water under high pressure inward in order to cover the maximum amount of surface area on the objects.
Generally, a household dishwasher rack is a substantially rectangular basket having prongs extending upward from the bottom of the rack to provide support for and separate objects loaded into the rack. Objects, such as cups, glasses, plates and bowls, are placed in the rack between prongs. Except when they are large enough to be held in the rack by friction, the objects are not restrained in the rack other than the proximity of other objects, the prongs, and the sides of the rack.
Water from the high pressure jets causes movement of the unrestrained objects. When the objects are glass or ceramic, many times the movement will cause them to collide and chip or break. When the objects, such as bowls, cups or glasses are plastic, the force of the jets is generally sufficient to capsize the objects when there is sufficient vertical room. Once capsized, the objects are filled with the dirty water and as the racks are removed for unloading, this water usually spills onto the floor.
Many attempts have been made to overcome these damage and capsizing problems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,799 discloses limp meshes or nets installed in areas above the racks and adapted to be lowered onto the objects in the respective rack as the door is closed. One problem associated with this apparatus is that the meshes may obstruct any cleansing action. Also, when two taller objects surrounding shorter objects suspend the mesh over the shorter objects, the shorter objects are no longer restrained from movement and are thus susceptible to damage and capsizing. In addition, the mesh material would presumably have a very short life span due to the constant moisture and high temperatures.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,206 discloses an elastic or resilient mesh designed to cover one row or column of the rack. In addition to the hassle of positioning one mesh for each row or column of each rack, this mesh would not prevent the damage and capsizing problems described above.
In the apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,806, elongate, flexible, parallel cords contact both sides of objects in a row or column such that there is sufficient pressure to hold the objects in place. One problem associated with this apparatus is the hassle of positioning one parallel cord unit for each row or column of each rack. In addition, the restraining pressure will be uniformly applied to each object only if the objects are all of the same lateral dimension. Thus, two narrow objects surrounded by two wide objects would not be restrained at all.
Although the net of U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,843 is more easily installed, it is nevertheless susceptible to the problems of damage and capsizing described above.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a low cost net which prevents such damage to and capsizing of the objects placed in the dishwasher rack.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a net which is temperature and moisture resistant.